Battle Royale
by Suppu
Summary: Notes de moi à vous
1. Les règles du jeu

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Encore une nouvelle fic de ma composition !!! ^0^ Enfin ouais... Toujours avec les mêmes protagonistes, comme d'habitude. Alors, ce chapitre est un long flash-back mais il est important ! Enjoy !  
  
Pairing : None, pour le moment  
  
Genre : Drama, angst  
  
Rated : NC-17 pour violence  
  
Sommaire : Ca se passa avant les vacances d'été de la cinquième année. Voldemort a assiégé Hogwarts avec ses Death-eaters. Pour passer le temps, le Lord Noir propose un divertissement sournois... JE NE TIENS PAS COMPTE DU TOME 5 !!!!!!!!!!! DONC PAS DE SPOILER ^^  
  
Chapitre I : Les règles du jeu  
  
Harry et Hermione étaient essoufflés, cachés par un angle mort, main dans la main. La Gryffindor leva les yeux vers son ami, qui scrutait le coin avec prudence elle serra lentement sa main, Harry baissa les yeux vers elle.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, 'Mione, on s'en sortira, dit-il, tentant d'être rassurant. Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Elle glissa le long du mur pour s'asseoir et jeta un œil vers son sac de fortune.  
  
Autour d'eux, il y avait de nombreuses traces de sang, ainsi que des impacts violents d'armes blanches. Cela avait l'air récent, et une odeur de pourriture flottait dans un coin sombre du couloir. Hermione plissa les yeux et aperçut une paire de jambes sur le sol, l'élève était immobile. Morte. Hermione frissonna et se colla plus à son ami elle passa ses doigts frêles sur le col de la chemise du garçon qui était tâché de sang, mais ce n'était pas le sien.  
  
- On va tous y passer, Harry, dit-elle. Le garçon s'agenouilla face à son amie et lui prit le visage des mains. Il lui embrassa le front.  
  
- Non, on va tous s'en sortir, on trouvera une solution ensemble. Il faut d'abord trouver les autres... Hermione cacha son visage, pleurant silencieusement. Elle secoua la tête de défaitisme.  
  
- Non, tu as vu comme moi, tout le monde a vu... On ne peut faire confiance à personne, Harry. Il parut blessé mais ne le montra pas.  
  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais bien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Des bruits de pas accélérés avançaient dangereusement vers eux, Harry fit signe à Hermione de se taire et ils partirent tous deux dans un autre lieu moins exposé.  
  
- Il y en a là !!!! hurla un élève.  
  
- Vite Hermione !!!!! Le Hufflepuff courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tenant son arme à la main. Il visa et les rata de plusieurs mètres.  
  
- A MORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L'élève qui prenait en chasse les deux Gryffindor fut tués d'un coup de hachette dans la tête par un Slytherin qui continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Ce qui se passait dans l'enceinte de l'école n'était qu'un prélude à l'apocalypse. En effet, quelques heures auparavant, tout était normal les élèves déjeunaient dans la Grande, riant et discutant de tout et de rien lorsqu'ils débarquèrent...  
  
¤¤¤ Flash-Back ¤¤¤  
  
Minerva McGonagall tomba raide sur le sol, morte. Les élèves poussèrent des hurlements de terreur. Les portes principales furent bloquées par les Death-eaters. Un homme masqué par une capuche leva la main et toutes les baguettes des élèves et professeurs volèrent vers lui, il les réduisit en cendres. Un sourire apparu sur son visage et retira le vêtement qui cachait ses yeux. Harry poussa un cri non seulement Voldemort était là, devant eux, mais en plus !, il était de nouveau sous son ancienne forme, celle qu'il avait avant son changement... Tom Riddle.  
  
- Harry, quelle joie de te voir enfin, dit-il.  
  
- Comment... mais vous ne...  
  
- Comment suis-je venu ici ? Avec les protections du château ? Simple, comme ça ! Il tira de dessous sa cape et un corps sans tête tomba à ses pieds, sanguinolent. Les élèves retenaient leurs souffles.  
  
Et fièrement, il exposa la tête tranchée du directeur. Il y eut un vent de panique dans lequel les élèves se pressaient pour sortir, quelques Doloris bien placés rétablit la situation. - Bien, maintenant, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous, mes chers enfants ?  
  
- C'est moi que tu veux Voldemort, laisse-les partir ! cria Harry. Tom s'assit sur le siège du principal et le regarda, silencieux.  
  
- C'est héroïque de ta part, Potter. Mais je n'en ai cure. Pour le moment je veux m'amuser... Il balaya la salle d'un regard froid et menaçant. Soudain, il eut une idée.  
  
- Remerciez Potter, grâce à lui, vous aurez l'occasion de vous en sortir... Il y eut des murmures dans le rang des Death-eaters, Lucius se pencha vers son maître et lui parlait à voix basse. Ce dernier secoua la tête.  
  
- Je vous propose une chasse à l'homme. Silence.  
  
- Seigneur, commença Lucius.  
  
- Le but du jeu est simple, continua Riddle sans se soucier de Malfoy. La règle est normalement de pourchasser une proie et de la tuer, mais cette fois, le sourire de Voldemort s'étira, vous êtes tous des proies. Vous devez vous entre-tuer.  
  
- Vous nous avez détruit nos baguettes ! s'écria un élève. Et je ne participerais pas à ce jeu stupide ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !! Le malheureux reçut un Avada Kedavra et tomba au sol en un bruit sourd. Voldemort rangea sa baguette et dévisagea l'assemblée.  
  
- Je sais tout ça, le jeu est justement de ne pas utiliser de magie. Vous vous entre-tuerez avec les moyens du bord. Si je me souviens bien, Hogwarts regorge de nombreuses armes de l'époque ainsi que vieilles salles de torture, c'est un bon début, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
- Vous êtes fou, dit Harry.  
  
- Oh non, Potter. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, estime-toi heureux, je n'aurais peut-être pas l'honneur de te tuer de ma personne, un de tes camarades se chargera de le faire pour moi.  
  
- Jamais ! N'y comptez pas ! cria le balafré. Voldemort secoua son doigt.  
  
- Tss, tss, Potter. Tu ne connais pas la valeur humaine, dès qu'il y a une occasion pour se sauver, plus rien ne compte. Et l'amitié ? Pff, foutaise !  
  
- Espèce de...  
  
- Doloris ! Tu parles trop ! Harry hurla en s'effondrant au sol, Hermione l'aida à se redresser tant bien que mal.  
  
- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Ca peut aller, j'ai connu mieux.  
  
- Bien maintenant, dit Tom en se levant. Un par un, vous quitterez la salle, lorsque tout le monde aura quitté les lieux, vous devrez faire de votre mieux pour vous massacrer. Il ne doit en rester qu'un. Je vous laisse tous les environs du parc ainsi que le terrain de Quidditch, mais interdiction de s'enfuir sinon c'est la mort. S'il en reste plus de deux avant la fin de la journée, je leur promets une longue séance de torture suivie d'une mort douloureuse. Allez-y !  
  
Et alors, un par un, les élèves sortirent, les Death-eaters cédant le passage. Les premiers à partir furent les Slytherin. Lucius avait un regard indescriptible, il regarda son fils sortir et détourna le regard. Au moment où les premiers Gryffindor commencèrent à sortir, Neville se précipita vers Voldemort et lui balança un plat au visage. Le sensible Neville était rouge de colère, serrant ses poings. Harry et Hermione accoururent vers lui afin de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.  
  
- Vous êtes un monstre !! s'époumona Neville. Non content de tuer des innocents, vous vous amusez à nous torturer !! Vous êtes complètement dément !!!  
  
- NON !!!! cria Harry.  
  
Il vit le regard de Voldemort se changer en un instant, il leva sa baguette et murmura un sort. Neville recula par réflexe mais ce fut trop tard, le sort l'atteignit en plein cœur, et tel un obus, son sang gicla. Un énorme trou apparu sur son ventre. Harry était recouvert du sang de son ami, sans voix, horrifié. Quant Longbottom tomba en arrière, Harry le rattrapa de justesse. Hermione pleurait, hystérique. Neville avait des spasmes violents, toussant et crachant du sang. Harry le tenait comme il le pouvait. Le pauvre garçon pâlissait à coup d'œil, le regard presque vitreux.  
  
- Nev', dit Harry, tiens le coup. On va te soigner...  
  
- Que tu crois, Potter, dit Tom avant d'exploser de rire.  
  
- .. ry... fit Neville, les yeux mi-clos.  
  
- Tiens le coup, ok ? On va te soigner.  
  
- Dis à Gin', s'il te plaît... Harry secouait la tête tout en pleurant.  
  
- ... que je l'... que je... s'il te plaît...  
  
- Oui, oui, dit Harry, fermant les yeux.  
  
- Merci... La tête de Neville tomba en arrière, sa poitrine se souleva une dernière fois et ses yeux se fermèrent à tout jamais.  
  
- Neville ? fit Harry, le secouant. Neville, s'il te plaît... Hermione s'agenouilla près de lui, le tenant par les épaules.  
  
- Harry... Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers Harry et jeta un autre sort. Le corps de Neville devint brûlant, à tel point que Harry dût le lâcher et recula de plusieurs pas. Neville se transforma petit à petit en cendres et s'évapora dans l'air.  
  
- Maintenant que la crémation a été faite, sors d'ici avant que je ne me charge de ton cas personnellement. Il dût y avoir Fred et George en plus pour le retenir. Harry jeta un regard vers Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
- Je t 'attends derrière le parc, vers le grand chêne. Elle acquiesça. Il sortit, ne voyant par derrière lui Voldemort réciter une formule.  
  
- Le jeu sera plus amusant ainsi.  
  
Harry courut le plus vite possible vers le lieu de rendez-vous et se cacha derrière l'immense tronc. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas. - Hermione ? dit-il.  
  
Seamus se tenait à quelques pas de lui, surpris. - Ah, c'est toi Seamus, s'exclama Harry, soulagé. Il accourut vers son ami.  
  
- Tu vas bien Harry ?  
  
- Oui, et toi, mais tu es blessé ! L'irlandais lui sourit, son épaule était méchamment abîmée et des lambeaux de tissus pendaient sur son sang séché. Harry déchira sa chemise, porta son chandail puis fit un bandage à la va-vite.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça devrait calmer ta douleur...  
  
- Ouais, merci Harry. Seamus se leva.  
  
- Je te laisse, je dois encore rechercher Dean et les autres.  
  
- Je comprends, mais tu ne veux pas que nous t'accompagnions, Hermione et moi ? Elle ne va pas tarder.  
  
- Non, il secoua la tête. On se retrouve devant le hall d'entrée à la fin de la journée, on trouvera un plan à ce moment-là.  
  
- Ok ! L'irlandais partit, Hermione arriva quelques secondes plus tard et ils partirent également.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Hermione étaient montés au premier étage, de nombreux corps jonchaient le sol, les membres découpés, en sang, l'expression du visage d'une horreur inimaginable. Hermione retenait son souffle, tentant de ne pas s'évanouir.  
  
- Repose-toi, je vais chercher de l'eau, reste là.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et Harry courut dans une salle. Hermione en profita pour prendre l'air, elle se pencha à la fenêtre et aperçut deux de ses camarades Gryffindor : Lavande et Parvati. Elle voulut leur faire signe mais se retint. Parvati porta ses mains à la bouche et se mit à crier.  
  
- S'il vous plaît ! cria-t-elle. S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi !!! Nous ne devons pas jouer au jeu de ce monstre !! S'il vous plaît, nous devons être solidaires !!! Arrêtez de vous entretuez !!! Lavande parla à son tour.  
  
- Venez, rejoignez-nous !! Arrêtez de vous battre ! On va trouver une solution tous ensemble !!!  
  
- Elle a raison, murmura Hermione. Harry arriva à ce moment-là et tendit une bouteille à son amie qui but avec empressement.  
  
- Mais, c'est Lavande et Parvarti ?  
  
- Harry ! Il faut les rejoindre ! Elles ont raison ! Harry pesait le pour et le contre. Parvati l'aperçut à ce moment-là.  
  
- Oh, Harry !!! hurla-t-elle en secouant les bras. Harry, ne crains rien, viens nous rejoindre !!! Elle se tourna vers son amie qui opina du chef, parlant à voix basse puis elles lui firent des signes.  
  
- Viens, il faut absolument mettre un terme à ce massacre !!  
  
- Harry, fit doucement Hermione, presque suppliant. Il soupira.  
  
- Tu as raison, allons-y. Au moment où ils quittèrent la fenêtre, Parvati poussa un hurlement. Lavande tomba à genoux sur le sol, du sang recouvrant son uniforme. Elle venait froidement de recevoir un coup d'épée dans le ventre.  
  
Une chevelure rousse se tenait à proximité des deux Gryffindor, le dos tourné à Harry et Hermione. Cependant, ils n'eurent aucun mal à l'identifier.  
  
- RON !!!!!!! Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas, souriant de façon carnassière vers les deux filles qui tremblaient de peur. D'un coup brusque il retira la lame du corps de Lavande qui se retenait de hurler elle se tenait le ventre.  
  
- Mais, pourquoi ? fit-elle.  
  
- Pourquoi ? répondit Weasley, souriant. Parce que.  
  
- RON, NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !!!!!! Hermione cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Le rouquin abattit de nouveau son arme mais cette fois-ci dans la gorge de la jeune fille qui s'écroula, les yeux exorbités. Parvati voulut s'enfuir mais Ron l'en empêcha en lui tranchant la main.  
  
La jeune indienne sanglotait, tenant son moignon saignant, les yeux dans ceux de son agresseur, suppliants. - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?  
  
- Moi ? Oh, rien. Il planta la lame dans la cuisse de Patil qui cria de douleur.  
  
- C'est justement ce que je te reproche, fit-il en tournant son épée.  
  
- Arrête, je t'en supplie, dit-elle.  
  
- Non. L'adolescent s'acharna sur elle, même après l'avoir tué. Lorsqu'il s'en éloigna, elle était méconnaissable.  
  
Harry était pâle, au bord de l'évanouissement Hermione, elle, se retenait de vomir. C'est alors que Ron se tourna vers eux et pointa son arme directement vers Harry, puis le glissa sous la gorge, esquissant un sourire.  
  
- Le prochain, c'est toi.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? 


	2. La résistance

Pairing : None, pour le moment  
  
Genre : Drama, angst  
  
Rated : NC-17 pour violence  
  
Merci à ma bêta Enyo85 que j'aime et j'adore !!! _____  
  
Sommaire : Ca se passe avant les vacances d'été de la cinquième année. Voldemort a assiégé Hogwarts avec ses Death-eaters. Pour passer le temps, le Lord Noir propose un divertissement sournois…  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Eleclya111 : Je t'ai traumatisée ? Mais pourquoi ? o_O  
  
Tu n'as as lu la suite, ma pauvre… *secoue la tête*  
  
Selphie6 : ^___^ Mdrrrr, voici la suite !!!  
  
Luna Black : Moi aussi, j'aime les fics gores, n'empêche que je suis bien inspirée. J'aime le film Battle Royale, mais je vais changer la fin donc ce sera plus… enfin, ça dépend des opinions…  
  
Nina5 : Oui, j'ai vu BR et j'aime ce film !!!! ___  
  
Je te le dis de suite, ce n'est absolument pas la même chose que le film…  
  
Saael : Salut ma puuuuuuuuuuce !!! ____  
  
Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas changée de numéro de portable ? Pourrais-tu me l'envoyer en pv, s'il te plaît ?  
  
J'aime bien tes reviews, merci ma caille, et à bientôt j'espère T_T  
  
Lys blanc : Je n'aime pas Ron, mais c'est vrai que ce Ron-là est assez bien, je trouve ^^  
  
Crackos : Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon habitude de faire ce genre de fic bien macabre, mais bon, j'essaie de changer de style, pour le moment, ça me plaît ^_^  
  
Lehalia : Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite !!!  
  
Dumati : ^^ J'espère que le film te plaira, en tout cas, je l'ai adoré !  
  
Bon film et bonne lecture !!  
  
Akashana : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^  
  
Bisous à tous et à toutes !!!  
  
Chapitre II : La résistance  
  
Draco Malfoy était dans l'ancienne armurerie, prenant tout ce qu'il lui serait utile. Il savait ce qu'il risquait, car en réalité, les plus dangereux n'étaient pas les Slytherin, mais bien les Gryffindor. Le blond avait trouvé beaucoup de ses camarades à terre, baignant dans leur sang ; la plupart étaient sûrement tué par ceux de leur propre maison. Il ne pouvait confiance à qui que ce soit.  
  
« Il faut que je m'assure d'un truc… » pensa-t-il en s'armant à la ceinture d'un tomahawk.   
  
Draco prit à une main la longue faux qui avait servi il y a longtemps et sortit de la pièce, prudemment.   
  
Une odeur de mort flottait dans l'air, rendant irrespirable le couloir. Vérifiant une dernière fois que personne n'était dans les alentours, Draco sortit.  
  
- Malfoy, dit une voix hésitante derrière lui.  
  
Il ne se retourna pas, devinant à qui appartenait cette voix si familière.  
  
- Gregory…  
  
Par prudence, Draco pointa sa faux vers le garçon, attendant la réaction de son camarade Slytherin. Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de résignation.  
  
- Eh ! Toi aussi, tu veux me tuer ?!  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Moi aussi ?  
  
Le blond abaissa quelque peu sa garde. Goyle acquiesça, secoué.  
  
- Ouais, j'étais avec Vincent. Et avec tout le monde au sol, pleins de sang, il a commencé à devenir fou. Il s'en est pris à moi.  
  
Draco semblait sceptique.  
  
- Regarde, il m'a planté là… le garçon souleva sa cape et montra son épaule saignant lentement, jusqu'à en devenir tout rouge.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, Gregory, tout le monde semble devenir fou. Voldemort a dû lancer un sort puissant qui nous fait perdre toute raison…  
  
- Je te jure, Draco, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu me connais depuis le temps !  
  
Malfoy fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Comme j'ai crû connaître Vincent également…  
  
- Merde, Draco ! s'emporta Goyle. Ne commence pas à…  
  
Il y eut des bruits de pas vers leur direction, Draco agrippa son compagnon et lui fit signe de se taire.  
  
- Quelqu'un approche, dit Malfoy.  
  
Goyle acquiesça et ils se cachèrent un peu plus dans un angle sombre. Crabbe sortit d'un coin sombre, une machette étroitement serrée dans ses mains boudinées. Il transpirait abondamment et avait le regard injecté de sang.  
  
- … T'as raison, il n'est pas net, dit Draco en entraînant son compagnon loin de leur ancien camarade.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. Harry détourna la tête des cadavres de ses deux anciennes camarades et partit vomir un peu plus loin.  
  
- Harry, dit Hermione en lui tapotant doucement le dos.  
  
- Ca va, je vais bien, dit-il faiblement, s'essuyant la bouche et frottant ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il faut retrouver Ron…  
  
La jeune fille se mit à trembler et secoua furieusement la tête.  
  
- Tu as vu ce qu'il leur a fait ! s'exclama Hermione, presque hystérique. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va nous accueillir les bras ouverts ?! Il veut te tuer, Harry !!  
  
- Je veux le raisonner, l'ambiance a dû le déstabiliser un peu…  
  
- Tu plaisantes ?! Il a tué Lavande et Parvati de sang-froid !  
  
- Hermione, fit Harry en se tournant vers elle.  
  
- Non ! Je refuse, je ne veux pas mourir, Harry…  
  
Tout d'un coup, un long sifflement fendit l'air et Hermione tomba au sol. Il y eut un juron poussé au loin et Harry s'agenouilla face à son amie, voyant son bras gauche ensanglanté.  
  
- Harry, gémit-elle.  
  
- Tiens bon, 'Mione, je vais te soigner !!  
  
Il jeta un œil à droite et à gauche, puis prit la flèche à demi plantée dans les mains.  
  
- Tu vas avoir mal, 'Mione…  
  
Elle acquiesça et mordit un morceau de son chandail, serrant les dents.  
  
- Prête ?...  
  
- … Aaaaahhhhh !!!!!  
  
Elle cessa de bouger puis Harry lui banda la blessure avec un morceau de tissu. Il l'aida à se mettre à l'abri puis versa un peu d'eau pour essuyer la plaie. Hermione s'essuya les yeux et déchira la manche de sa chemise.  
  
- Qui a fait ça ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas vu, répondit Harry. Mais je crois que c'était un Slytherin…  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Lâche-moi, Draco !! Je vais leur exploser la cervelle à ces Gryffindors !!!!!!  
  
Le blond tenait Crabbe de toutes ses forces, l'écartant de la fenêtre où il venait de blesser Granger. Goyle, lui, menaçait son ancien ami d'une arme blanche, à bout de bras.  
  
- Ne m'oblige pas à te tordre le cou, Vincent, dit Draco en un souffle.   
  
- Ne te gêne pas, si tu t'en sens pas capable, traître !!  
  
Draco resserra son étreinte, étranglant à moitié son camarade.  
  
- Draco ! s'écria Gregory.  
  
- Je sais, dit-il à son encontre, puis se concentra sur Crabbe. Ecoute-moi bien, je vais te laisser une chance. Une seule. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu risques fortement de le regretter.  
  
Une ombre passa d'un couloir à un autre, Draco et Goyle le remarquèrent.  
  
- Eh, Draco…  
  
- J'ai vu,… Les Death-eaters se promènent dans l'école mais n'agissent pas. Ils nous laissent carte blanche j'imagine.  
  
- Comment ça ?   
  
- Nous entretuer, jusqu'au dernier, je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir, dit le blond, déterminé.  
  
Draco donna un coup du revers de sa faux sur la tête de Vincent et le laissa à terre, désertant les lieux avec Goyle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était toujours dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie d'autres de ses « compagnons ». Il regardait le tas de cendre qui était autrefois un être humain ; il détourna la tête et quitta la pièce. Severus Snape se fit discret et le suivit.   
  
- Tu as peur pour Draco, n'est-ce pas ? dit Snape, Lucius arrêtant sa marche, sans se retourner.  
  
- Si tu t'en mêles, tu ne feras qu'aggraver sa situation.  
  
- Je sais ! cria-t-il en frappant le sol d'un coup de canne.  
  
Il y eut un silence entre eux, mais tout autour, des hurlements déchirants et des bruits de chute les encerclaient.  
  
- … Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais, en devenant un Death-eater. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu impliquer mon fils dedans. Et je ne peux pas le sauver.   
  
- Si, tu le peux, dit Severus.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Retarde l'échéance le plus longtemps possible, je ferai mon possible pour les élèves…  
  
- Je me fiche des élèves. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est Draco !  
  
- Moi pas, ces enfants sont l'avenir du monde sorcier.  
  
- Il n'y a plus d'avenir, Severus. Regarde qui est le meneur !!  
  
- Tant qu'il y a une infime chance, un espoir, tout est possible. Tant que nous sommes là.  
  
Snape partit par une porte, laissant Lucius seul dans le grand couloir.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione avait le bras nu, un bandage fait à la va-vite sur sa blessure. Avec Harry, ils faisaient très attention de ne pas marcher sur les cadavres des élèves, recouvrant le sol de leurs sangs innocents.  
  
- C'est immonde, dit Hermione.  
  
- On ne connaît pas toutes les facettes du visage humain, et celle-ci est l'une des plus cruelles qui soit, dit Harry. Il faut absolument arrêter ce massacre.  
  
- Comment faire à deux, Harry ? dit Hermione. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Lavande et Parvati. Elles voulaient bien faire et regarde ce qui est arrivé…  
  
- Nous vengerons leurs morts, dit Harry en grinçant des dents. Nous devons d'abord prévenir le Ministère, l'Ordre du Phénix, n'importe qui… Seuls, nous n'y arriverons pas. Il nous faut du soutien ici, et ensuite, nous arrêterons Voldemort, le temps qu'il faudra pour que les autres fassent le nécessaire.  
  
« Enfin, j'espère… » pensa Harry.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le château, marchant presque à pas de loup, lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri se dirigeant vers eux. Hermione tourna la tête et hurla. Rapidement, elle entraîna son ami dans les couloirs, courant le plus vite possible.  
  
- Hermione !! cria-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cours-tu ??!  
  
- C'est Crabbe !!!!! Il a une arbalète dans la main !!  
  
- Oh non !  
  
Une flèche se planta à quelques millimètres des yeux de Harry, pris de panique. Le Slytherin avait un regard injecté de sang, les lèvres tremblantes et la respiration saccadée.  
  
- Morts, morts… je vous veux morts…  
  
Le garçon tira de nouveau et rata ces cibles de nouveau. Malheureusement pour eux, arrivés au bout d'un couloir, ils étaient bloqués. Harry, assurant son rôle d'homme, se mit en face de Hermione, la protégeant de son corps s'il le fallait.  
  
- Harry, il va te tuer !!  
  
- Je ne bougerai pas !! cria-t-il. Vise-moi si tu en as le cran !!  
  
Le sourire vicieux de Crabbe s'agrandit en une seconde et tendit son bras droit vers le Survivant.  
  
- Meurs, Potter !!  
  
Il tira.  
  
- HARRY !!!!!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pansy venait juste de finir d'éventrer un des Ravenclaw lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle attacha soigneusement ses cheveux, ses mains baignant dans le sang et maculant sa longue chevelure brune puis se leva. Lentement, elle se vêtit et ramassa son arme, une machette, et la mis dans son dos, accrochée à la ceinture.   
  
- Quelle journée fabuleuse, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Mais c'est Cho ! fit une voix.  
  
La jeune fille, apeurée, se recroquevilla davantage et mit ses mains sur les oreilles, tentant vainement de masquer sa présence. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et d'un coup de couteau, la blessa.  
  
- Ouaille !!  
  
- Fred, ça va ?  
  
- Ouais, ça va… Cho, c'est nous !  
  
La Ravenclaw ouvrit lentement les yeux, se mit à pleurer et sauta dans les bras de George.  
  
- J'ai eu si peur ! Pardonne-moi !!  
  
- On comprend, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es seule ?  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
- Tous mes camarades sont morts, Parkinson a tué beaucoup d'entre eux, et des Hufflepuff sont à ma recherche.  
  
- Je vois, dit Fred en nettoyant sa main pleine de sang. Nous, nous sommes à la recherche de Ron et Ginny, et voir si d'autres gens sont vivants, capable de nous aider à arrêter ce jeu ignoble.  
  
- Qui vous écoutera ? Tout le monde meurt à chaque seconde, j'ai eu du mal à semer des élèves. J'ai peur de tout le monde.  
  
- Est-ce que… demanda précipitamment George. Tu as vu Harry ou Hermione ?  
  
- Non, dit Cho. Je ne l'ai pas croisé... j'espère qu'il n'est pas…  
  
- On n'espère pas non plus. Allons les retrouver, on peut leur faire confiance.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, dit la jeune asiatique.  
  
- Harry est comme un frère pour nous, et Hermione, une sœur. On ne va pas les abandonner.  
  
Lentement, Cho secoua la tête.  
  
- D'accord, tentons quelque chose.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- HARRY !!!!  
  
Un grand mur le protégea avant que la flèche ne l'atteigne. Le Gryffindor découvrit son visage et vit Malfoy trancher d'un seul coup la main de Crabbe qui hurla, tombant lourdement sur le sol.  
  
- Ma main ! Ma main !!!  
  
Draco le poussa sur le côté, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il frappa Vincent une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'arrêter.  
  
- Il y a déjà assez de morts comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.  
  
Hermione s'accrocha désespérément à Harry qui tremblait, la mort venait de nouveau de le frôler. Ses jambes le trahirent et il tomba, les fesses sur le béton.  
  
- Ca va Potter ? demanda Goyle.  
  
Le garçon leva les yeux vers le Slytherin, puis, incapable de parler, acquiesça.  
  
- Draco, faut ficher le camp d'ici, d'autres ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.  
  
- Ouais, répondit le blond.  
  
- Tu devrais soigner ton épaule, Draco, il ne t'a pas raté Vincent.  
  
D'un geste sec, Malfoy retira la flèche qui était planté entre son épaule et son bras et du sang gicla sur son uniforme.  
  
- Plus tard, on doit d'abord déguerpir, il se tourna vers Harry. Lève-toi Potter, on n'a pas toute la journée.  
  
- …  
  
- Potter, réagis ! Bouge-toi !  
  
Draco attrapa sa Némésis par le col et lui asséna une violente gifle qui le fit reprendre ses esprits.  
  
- … Pourquoi nous as-tu aidés, Malfoy ?  
  
Ils se toisèrent du regard en silence, Draco lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Ca ne te suffit pas de voir tout ça, tu en veux peut-être plus ?! Ce n'est pas le moment de se quereller pour des histoires de collégiens ! On risque notre peau à chaque seconde, alors soit tu acceptes de nous aider à nous en sortir tous ensemble, soit tu restes dans ta merde avec ta copine et on se reverra dans une prochaine réincarnation ! Mais moi, je veux mourir vieux !  
  
Hermione se mordit les lèvres mais ne répondit rien.   
  
- Tu as raison, conclut Harry. Hermione, partons.  
  
- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, riait Crabbe derrière eux. Jamais vous ne vous en sortirez ! Si nous, les élèves, nous ne pouvons pas vous tuer, les Death-eaters s'en chargeront, je vous le garantis.   
  
Il se leva et détala aussi vite qu'il le pu.   
  
- Il y a des exceptions, les fous comme lui, faut les exterminer jusqu'aux derniers, dit Draco.  
  
- Partons, pressa Goyle.  
  
- Oui.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les jeunes élèves trouvèrent une salle vide, et soignèrent leurs blessures. Hermione s'occupait de celle de Malfoy qui était assez importante, sa chair était transpercée et il ne sentait presque plus son bras gauche.  
  
- J'ai fait le maximum, Malfoy, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas plus.  
  
Elle plaça une attelle de fortune et s'écarta.  
  
- C'est déjà ça, dit Draco… Merci, Granger.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Le ton était poli, crispé, malgré leur effort, effacé près de cinq années de haine n'était pas si facile, même dans des moments pareils.  
  
- C'est Crabbe qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Harry à Gregory.  
  
- Oui, mais je ne sens pas grand-chose, c'est sur le coup que ça m'a surpris.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- Et, où est votre pote Weasley ?  
  
Silence. Hermione se cacha le visage tandis que Harry restait grave.  
  
- Il a changé lui aussi ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Il s'est mis à vous pourchasser ? Tu lui as fait un truc qu'il n'a pas apprécié, Potter ?  
  
- Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Si tu crois que c'est le bon moment !  
  
- En parlant de Weasley, fit Hermione. J'espère que les autres vont bien, je n'aimerais pas qu'ils leur soient arrivés quelque chose…  
  
- Vu comment ils sont, ils ont dû s'attirer des ennuis !  
  
- Ta gueule, Malfoy !  
  
- On a qu'à partir à leur recherche, on verra bien qui on croisera, proposa Goyle.  
  
Hermione se leva et prit quelques fioles sur des étagères pour les attacher à sa ceinture, Draco prit son tomahawk de la main droite et sa faux à la ceinture, Harry ferma la marche avec Gregory qui tenait des couteaux aiguisés.  
  
- Tiens-toi près de moi, Granger, on ne sait jamais, dit le blond en ralentissant la cadence.  
  
Et là, au détour d'un couloir, ils trouvèrent Ginny au plafond, son corps avait une plaie saignante au ventre, et était emprisonnée dans des fils de fer. Elle était pendue la tête inversée, le visage fermé.   
  
Fin de chapitre  
  
Fiou, c'est violent dis donc ! OO  
  
Allez, à la suite !! 


	3. La confrontation1

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Il y a beaucoup de mangas qui m'inspirent, les façons d'écrire, les histoires, la façon de torturer, tuer… Non, c'est franchement bien…  
  
Merci à ma bêta Enyo85 que je ne remercierais jamais assez !!!!   
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Apocalypse-Nox : Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras, la suite est sanglante également, vive la baston !!!!!  
  
Enyo85 : Ma mishou !!!!! T'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'as pas le temps de t'ennuyer avec tout ce que tu fais, à plus ma puce ! o  
  
Eleclya111 : Ah, pauvre Ginny… n'en pense pas un traître mot  
  
Ouais, Draco est vivant... Mais je garantie pas le retour sain et sauf de la marchandise, hein ? o  
  
Akashana : Ben, je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas reprendre les mêmes scènes contenues dans le film, alors faut bien que ça lui rende justice, vive Battle Royale !!!!  
  
Lee-NC-Kass : Ma fic est gentillette à côté du film, je trouve. Ginny n'a pas fini de souffrir, même si elle est morte o  
  
En tout cas, côté frisson, c'est pas fini ! Bonne lecture !!  
  
Mysterious-girl, Crackos : Merci et voilà la suite !  
  
Saaeliel : Merci pour ton numéro de portable, j'en ai pris bonne note ! Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais le temps, mais sûrement pas cette semaine, j'ai pas le temps !   
  
Par contre, j'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais, parce que c'est assez contradictoire ;;;  
  
A plus, ma puce !  
  
Luna Black : Pour le résumé du film, le voilà !  
  
« Depuis quelques temps, le gouvernement japonais pris note de l'augmentation de la violence dans ses établissements. Afin de faire créer l'ordre de façon radicale, ils créèrent la loi « Battle Royale ». Chaque année, une classe est sélectionnée pour participer au BR. La règle ; il ne doit en rester qu'un. »  
  
En gros, c'est ça   
  
Sophea : Je te beurke !!! En tout cas, ouais, t'es zeubi comme fille --  
  
**Chapitre III : Confrontations (partie 1)**  
  
Il y eut un son étouffée au fond du couloir, Cho et les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'arriver, les vêtements tâchés de sang.  
  
- Harry, Hermione !! crièrent Fred et George.  
  
Les garçons s'arrêtèrent en cours de route, voyant les deux Slytherins aux côtés de leurs amis.  
  
- Il y a Malfoy et son acolyte à côté de vous, attention !!!!  
  
Fred voulut dégager Draco de son chemin mais Hermione l'en empêcha.  
  
- Non, Fred ! Il nous a aidés, et Goyle également !  
  
Harry ne parlait pas, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le corps suspendu de la cadette Weasley ; ses lèvres tremblaient.   
  
- C'est l'un des Slytherin qui a fait ça, dit George en serrant son poing. On l'a vu partir mais on a pas réussi à le suivre.  
  
- Un Slytherin ? répéta Draco. C'est peut-être…  
  
- Tu crois que c'est Vince ? dit Goyle.  
  
Malfoy secoua la tête.  
  
- J'aurai dû lui exploser le crâne, en fait…  
  
- Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, dit Harry.  
  
Le Survivant grimpa à la poutre maladroitement, évitant tout contact avec les fils qui soutenaient la petite Ginny puis tendit le bras vers un des fils retenant le cou de la fillette. D'un geste il tira.  
  
Son mouvement déclencha une multitude de réactions en chaîne. Des fils se desserraient tandis que d'autres laissaient perler des gouttes de sang. Harry tenta de rattraper sa bêtise mais ne put rien faire, il y eut d'abord une coupure à l'abdomen, puis à l'épaule gauche, la main droite tranchée, les jambes coupées en morceaux puis le bassin qui suivit. La tête roula en dernier sur le sol, tombant directement aux pieds de Hermione qui recula en criant.  
  
- GINNY !!!!! cria George, glissant sur le sol et effleurant la tête coupée de sa cadette.  
  
- Mon dieu, dit Fred en détournant le regard, prêt à vomir.  
  
Cho cacha ses yeux, accroupie contre le muret de pierre, les deux Slytherins étaient silencieux mais néanmoins écoeurés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.  
  
Harry descendit de sa poutre, les lèvres tremblantes.  
  
- … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? dit-il.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, dit George en recouvrant de son manteau le corps mutilé. Elle était déjà morte, de toute façon.  
  
- George, s'écria Fred, ne parle pas de Ginny comme ça !  
  
- C'est la pure vérité, elle n'est plus là maintenant !  
  
- Ginny, dit Harry en s'agenouillant dans la mare de sang.  
  
Ne tenant plus, il prit la direction opposée de ses camarades et partit en courant ; il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible de ces ambiances morbides. Tout ce sang et ces morts allaient finir par le rendre fou.  
  
« Je n'en peux plus ! Je vais finir par craquer !! »  
  
Il s'enferma dans une salle apparemment vide, mais grouillant de cadavres dépecés. Harry ne tint plus, il se pencha en avant, la main sur le mur et vomit tout ce qu'il put.  
  
Après avoir toussé un long moment et s'être négligemment essuyé le visage, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Rapidement, il se retourna et vit Draco Malfoy, l'expression défaite.  
  
- Tu m'as suivi ? dit-il, légèrement remonté.  
  
Le blond acquiesça.  
  
- Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser seul alors que l'école regorge de psychopathes meurtriers et d'assassins sanguinaires ?  
  
- Merci, en tout cas.  
  
Le Slytherin jeta un œil vers les cadavres, il grimaça.  
  
- Des Hufflepuff… Leurs agresseurs n'ont pas dû trop les aimer pour s'être acharner sur eux ainsi.  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Je ne veux pas savoir, dit le survivant. Je ne préfère pas regarder non plus.  
  
Dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant, Draco passa son bras pardessus l'épaule du Gryffindor, lui cachant la vue des morts et l'entraîna hâtivement vers la sortie.  
  
- Retournons rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être inquiets à ton propos.  
  
- Hum, dit distraitement Harry.  
  
En sortant de la pièce, assise sur le muret de pierre, Harry et Draco tombèrent nez à nez avec une Pansy Parkinson souriant à pleines dents, tripotant de façon presque maladive son arme teintée de rouge. Elle laissa un son rauque se dégager de sa gorge lorsqu'elle les aperçut.  
  
- Hum, fit-elle longuement. Comme c'est intéressant…   
  
- Parkinson, dit Malfoy en reculant légèrement, sa main attrapant nerveusement le bras du Gryffindor.  
  
- Malfoy ? chuchota Harry.  
  
- Elle n'a pas son regard habituel, elle aussi a changée, murmura le blond. Quand je te le dirai, tu cours sans te retourner…  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Draco, tu m'as manquée… Potter, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux. J'aurais été déçue…  
  
- Déçue ? répéta Draco. Pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Parce que je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de t'étriper moi-même !!  
  
A ces mots, la Slytherin sauta sur Potter et tenta de lui planter sa machette dans le crâne et le garçon évita. Draco se mit entre eux et poussa le Gryffindor.  
  
- Cours, Potter !!!!  
  
- TU NE M'ECHAPPERAS PAS !!!!!!!!! hurla la jeune fille en tentant de se dégager de son ancien camarade de classe.  
  
- Lâche-moi Draco !!!!  
  
Pansy blessa son compagnon à l'épaule ainsi qu'au torse, il grimaça de douleur mais ne renonça pas.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, courait partir chercher de l'aide, ne se sentant pas de taille à affronter la hargneuse Slytherin. Il buta alors sur une ombre noire, le dos tourné.   
  
Il recula instinctivement, les mains crispées sur sa bouche.  
  
C'était Severus Snape.  
  
- Professeur…  
  
Snape jeta un regard autour d'eux, puis revint sur Harry. Il pointa sa baguette sur son élève qui se recroquevilla de peur, puis lança une incantation de soin.  
  
- Etes-vous seul, Potter ? Où sont vos camarades ?  
  
- Un peu plus loin…  
  
Il y eut un cri déchirant dans l'air, et Harry se retourna.  
  
- Malfoy, souffla-t-il. Venez, il faut l'aider !!  
  
Harry n'entendit pas le professeur de potions lui crier après, ni même qu'il le suivait. Quand il retourna sur ses pas, Draco était inconscient. Pansy, elle, chantonnait tout en déboutonnant la chemise de Malfoy ; elle était assise à califourchon sur son camarade. Elle prit alors son arme et commença à tracer une fine ligne rouge sur la poitrine du garçon qui ne réagit pas.  
  
- Dégage de Malfoy !!! cria Harry en lui jetant un énorme pavé de pierre qu'elle évita.  
  
- Si tu as le malheur d'approcher Potter, je lui tranche la gorge !!  
  
Parkinson plaça sa lame sous la gorge du blond qui se mit à saigner.  
  
- Arrête !!  
  
Harry recula de quelques pas, obéissant. Pansy fit un sourire carnassier à son encontre et sentit Draco bouger sous elle ; elle baissa les yeux et lui sourit.  
  
- Réveillée, mon amour ? dit-elle.  
  
- Je ne suis pas ton amour, Parkinson, souffla Draco. Et dégage de là, tu m'étouffes…  
  
Elle ne desserra pas son étreinte sur la machette, des gouttes de sang perlèrent sur le cou du garçon. Harry voulut faire un pas mais Pansy lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
- Un seul pas, Potter…  
  
- C'est moi que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-le partir !  
  
Pansy éclata de rire.  
  
- Saint Potter et son courage Gryffindoresque ! Je veux bien faire l'échange, mais je veux d'abord voir Draco souffrir !  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Ta gueule, Pansy, dit dangereusement Draco.  
  
- Oh, tu n'as rien dis à Potter ? Tss, tss, ce n'est pas bien Draco chéri… Eh bien, je vais te le dire avant de m'occuper de toi alors.  
  
- Ferme-là, Parkinson !! cria Malfoy en essayant de se délivrer de l'emprise de la brune.  
  
- Un scoop pour toi, Potter ! Draco t'…  
  
Elle s'arrêta en voyant une ombre noire courir vers elle et lui asséner un violent coup de pied en plein visage. La Slytherin se retrouva à plusieurs pas des deux garçons, hurlant de douleur ; du sang coulait de son nez qui devait sans doute être cassée, et tentait d'arrêter le saignement.  
  
- Enfoiré !!!!!! cria-t-elle, en ouvrant à demi ses yeux.  
  
Snape aida Draco à se relever et lui soigna ses blessures.  
  
- Je vous conseille de vous calmer, Parkinson, dit calmement Severus.  
  
Elle pointa son arme vers eux.  
  
- Je me vengerais, sale traître ! dit-elle, le regard empli de haine. Et vous deux, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !!  
  
Elle partit en courant.  
  
Severus et Draco se scrutaient du regard, en chiens de faïence ; Harry ne disait rien, perplexe.  
  
- Comment va mon père ? demanda soudainement Draco.  
  
- Il va bien. Il s'inquiète pour toi.  
  
Silence. Draco soupira.  
  
- Je le sais.  
  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, répondit le blond.  
  
- Je suis là pour essayer de trouver des élèves n'étant pas touchés par le sortilège du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais malheureusement, les trois quarts sont contaminés et morts. Y en a-t-il d'autres parmi vous encore sains ?  
  
Les adolescents acquiescèrent.   
  
- Les jumeaux Weasley, Chang de Ravenclaw, Hermione, Goyle, Malfoy et moi pour le moment, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Et votre ami Weasley ?  
  
- Il a pété les plombs, lui aussi.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- Comment allons-nous nous en sortir, professeur ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tout d'abord, rassemblez le plus d'élèves possibles, dit Snape. Lucius et moi cherchons une solution ; d'ici là, tenez-vous à carreaux et soyez prudents.  
  
Ils secouèrent la tête. Le professeur tourna les talons. D'un geste, Draco l'enlaça à la taille fortement, les yeux clos. Snape s'arrêta.  
  
- Draco ?  
  
- Dis à mon père que tout ira bien pour moi. Promets-moi de faire attention, ainsi que père.  
  
- Je te le promets, Draco.  
  
Le Death-eater partit rapidement à travers un passage secret.  
  
Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux, puis Draco entama la marche afin de rejoindre le groupe des résistants.  
  
- Malfoy ? dit doucement Harry, jetant un regard en biais à son condisciple.  
  
- …  
  
- Que voulait dire Parkinson ?  
  
Draco soupira lourdement, accélérant le pas. Harry le suivit difficilement, il faut dire que leur gabarit était nettement opposé, Draco était grand et musclé tandis que Harry était assez petit et mince.  
  
- Attends, Malfoy, tu vas trop vite !  
  
Draco se retourna alors subitement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Potter, surpris.  
  
- Lorsque tout sera fini, alors on parlera. D'ici là, tâche de rester en vie, dit Malfoy.  
  
- Mais j'y compte bien.  
  
Draco lui fit son sourire habituel et ils partirent à la rencontre des autres.  
  
Snape avait sa baguette pointée dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un bougeait, et ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa cachette.  
  
- Qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille vivement de sortir delà avant que je ne m'énerve, prévint Severus.  
  
Il entendit un rire glacial et une tête rousse apparut à la lumière.  
  
- Weasley, dit Severus en maintenant sa position.  
  
- Un gibier de choix, je suis content de vous avoir sous la main.  
  
Ron laissa glisser son vieux katana le long de sa jambe, essuyant le sang qui coulait sur le sol sur son uniforme déjà tâché.   
  
- Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser embrocher sans riposter, Weasley.  
  
- Mais je compte bien vous voir riposter, ce ne sera que plus attrayant…  
  
Ron dégaina et chargea contre Snape.  
  
« Tant pis !! » pensa Severus avant d'attaquer à son tour.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Allez, la suite !!!!! 


	4. La confrontation2

**Les bla-blas de l'auteur :** Ouh, ça bouge grave ! C'est la merde !!!!!!  
Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas, Nemo !!!!!!... euh, oups, 'me suis gourrée de film ;;;;;  
  
Je suis désolée, je croyais l'avoir postée depuis longtemps ce chapitre. Pardon !!!   
  
Pairing : None (juste des allusions)  
  
Genre : Drama, angst  
  
Rated : NC-17 pour violence  
  
Sommaire : Ca se passe avant les vacances d'été de la cinquième année. Voldemort a assiégé Hogwarts avec ses Death-eaters. Pour passer le temps, le Lord Noir propose un divertissement sournois…  
  
JE NE TIENS PAS COMPTE DU TOME 5 !!!!!!!!!!! DONC PAS DE SPOILER   
  
Réponse au reviews :  
  
Riel : Contente que ça t'aies aidée à se moment-là. Je te poutous bien fort !  
  
Eleclya111 : Eh bien tu n'as pas tort, mais il n'y a pas de couple, car je trouve ça inapproprié quant à la situation des personnages. Les relations sont au plan secondaire, et c'est juste des allusions, donc tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. (en plus, si tu regardes bien ma bio, tu verras que je suis une auteur de slash, mais je n'écris pas que ça)  
  
Lee-NC-Kass : J'aime Pansy dans cette fic, parce qu'elle est sadique, et Ginny... en général, dans mes fics, elle souffre, j'y peux rien... --  
  
Bon, pour Ron, j'ai un peu pitié de lui... c'est pas sa faute.  
  
Luna Black : Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture   
  
Apocalypse-Nox : Voilà la suite   
  
Akashana : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas douée pour écrire de longues reviews non plus , merci de m'avpoir écrit en tout cas !  
  
Saael' : Je suis maudite... A chaque fois, à chaque fois... je tombe sur ton répondeur... je vais crever à force de tomber dessus TT  
  
Sinon, ne bois pas sans moi euh, je veux qu'on boive ensemble euh !!! (hirks, je devrais pas t'inciter moi !! )  
  
En tout cas, moi aussi je t'adore et je te fais de gros bisous ma puce   
  
Enyo85 : Mon coeur, ma toute belle !! tends les bras Je te fais des bisous !!!!! t'inquiète, Ginny n'a pas souffert quand Harry l'a découpé... Je ne dis pas pour avant son démembrage hein....  
  
**Chapitre IV : Confrontations (partie 2)**  
  
Blaise Zabini se trouvait dans une haute tour, recroquevillé près des murets. Il leva les yeux au ciel et siffla doucement. Un instant plus tard, un magnifique faucon apparu et se posa sur l'épaule de son maître.   
  
- Vole mon beau, ne t'arrête pas. Retrouve des Aurors, même Maugrey, n'importe qui… On a besoin d'aide.  
  
Le garçon attacha à la patte de son animal une missive écrit à la hâte et l'oiseau s'envola.  
  
- Fais de ton mieux.  
  
Il se leva, ramassa sa hallebarde (une sorte de faux, si j'ai bien compris) et quitta rapidement les lieux.  
  
- … Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas le comparse de ce cher Malfoy ? dit une voix.  
  
Le Slytherin se retourna pour voir arriver Seamus Finnegan, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Finnegan ?... Que me veux-tu ?  
  
- A toi, rien. Mais sais-tu où se trouve Malfoy ? Ou Hermione, tiens…  
  
Blaise secoua la tête.  
  
- Ni l'un ni l'autre.  
  
- Bon, tant pis.  
  
Le Gryffindor partit, à la recherche des personnes. Zabini eut des sueurs froides et partit à son tour à la recherche de son ami.  
  
- Je n'aime pas cet air suffisant, il mijote quelque chose…  
  
Il prit un temps de réflexion et préféra le suivre, au cas où.  
  
Tom Riddle (alias le vilain et méchant Voldemort) se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, assis en travers du fauteuil du directeur, jouant distraitement avec un couteau.  
  
- Je m'ennuie, dit-il.  
  
D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître des sortes d'écran, montrant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Les élèves s'entretuant, ces fidèles serviteurs pillant les cuisines du château… Voldemort laissa son regard se porter sur les meubles que contenait la pièce. De nombreux petits objets servant en astronomie traînaient, des pierres brillantes et des télescopes étaient éparpillés dans les quatre coins du sol, prenant la poussière. Il s'avança vers un vieux meuble en bois et ouvrit la porte grinçante. A l'intérieur était posés une pensine ainsi qu'une épée. Tom la prit en main et sourit.  
  
- Ah, la fameuse épée de Godric Gryffindor. Je me disais aussi qu'elle était introuvable…  
  
L'homme serpent fit quelques gestes du poignet, fendant l'air à l'aide de la lame aiguisée ; il sourit.  
  
- Faites que Potter s'en sorte, que je puisse jouer tranquillement avec lui. Nagini !!  
  
Le serpent immense ondula entre les obstacles et se mit aux pieds de son maître.  
  
- Mon bon compagnon, va trouver Potter. Si jamais il s'en sort d'ici la fin de la journée, amène-le-moi.  
  
L'animal secoua la tête et quitta la pièce.  
  
- Que demander de plus ? Du sang, des cris et du soleil… Ah, quelle bonne journée…  
  
Il se mit à siffloter et reprit sa place sur le fauteuil du vieillard décédé.  
  
Il y avait des halètements rauques, épuisants. Severus Snape avait sa robe de sorcier ouverte, laissant apparaître une chemise noire déchirée et maculée de sang. Sa main droite tremblait, et la lame de son épée était brisée.  
  
« Il est bien plus coriace que je ne le pensais » pensa le maître de potions.  
  
- … On tient à la vie, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Ron en souriant. Et si vous vous laissiez gentiment mourir ? Je vous promets de ne pas vous torturer plus de trois heures.  
  
- Certainement pas, Weasley, rétorqua Snape. Vous n'êtes plus mon élève, et je vais vous faire passer l'envie de me tenir tête.  
  
Le rouquin éclata de rire et tint sa garde. Severus fit de même.  
  
Il y eut des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient et Draco et Harry arrivèrent.  
  
- RON !!  
  
Le Slytherin attrapa Potter à la taille, les reculant du champ de bataille.  
  
- Dès que j'en finis avec Snape, ce sera ton tour, Potter, cracha avec haine son ancien ami.  
  
- Ron, reprends-toi, cria Harry en se débattant. Tu es plus fort que Voldemort !!  
  
Le Gryffindor eut un instant de doute mais se secoua énergiquement la tête.  
  
- Foutaises ! Je ne suis sous l'emprise de personne !! Ron se tourna vers Snape. C'est un combat à mort, Snape !!!  
  
- NON, RON !!!!  
  
- Potter !!!  
  
Le professeur et l'élève s'observèrent longtemps, sans bouger, puis soudain, Ron hurla et se mit à courir, armes pointées sur Severus.  
  
« Quand il le faut… »  
  
Snape courut en même temps que son élève, mais au dernier moment, il glissa au sol et abaissa son arme au niveau du ventre de Weasley. Ce dernier, réagissant trop tard, ne pu éviter l'attaque et poussa un hurlement déchirant lorsque la lame brisée du professeur s'enfonça jusque dans sa chair, le trancha jusqu'à l'os au niveau du flanc.   
  
- RON !!!!!!!!  
  
Harry se dégagea d'un dernier geste brutal de Malfoy et accourut vers son ami blessé, tremblant. Il le prit dans ses bras, le retournant pour respirer.  
  
- Ron, dit Harry, la voix faible.  
  
L'adolescent leva les yeux vers lui, un regard plein de haine, et se mit à cracher du sang.   
  
- Professeur ! Aidez-le !! dit-il, désespéré.  
  
Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur les joues du Survivant, tenant fébrilement les épaules du rouquin qui tentait d'atteindre son arme.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es blessé !  
  
- … te… tuer…  
  
Malfoy récupéra l'arme et la tint à bout de bras, empêchant ainsi Weasley de la reprendre.  
  
- On va te soigner, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne vas pas mourir, on va te ramener à l'infirmerie…  
  
- Non, je vais mourir…  
  
- Professeur !!!  
  
Snape tituba, Draco accourut vers lui et le tint par le bras qu'il passa à son épaule.  
  
- Ca va, parrain ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Oui, mieux que lui. Je devais le faire, sinon il m'aurait…  
  
- Je sais, ce n'est la faute de personne…  
  
- Ron, tiens le coup…  
  
Harry pleurait sans retenue, son meilleur ami agonisant dans ses bras.   
  
- … ry… Harry…  
  
Le brun baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard azur de son ami, Ron passa sa main sur la joue de son ami et sourit.  
  
- Pardonne-moi.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Tu sais que… jamais je n'aurais… essayé… de mon plein gr  
  
- Je sais !!  
  
Le rouquin toussa fortement et plissa les yeux de douleur.  
  
- Harry, j'ai mal… Aide-moi…  
  
- Que dois-je faire ?  
  
Il tenta de se lever mais Ron l'en empêcha.  
  
- Non…  
  
Ron jeta un œil vers les deux autres, et ils comprirent.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'ils aillent chercher de l'aide ?  
  
- Non, Potter, dit Severus. Il veut que vous lui abrégiez ses souffrances…  
  
Draco lui tendit l'épée.  
  
- Mais vous êtes fou ?!  
  
- Harry… fit Ron en lui serrant la main.  
  
- Plus le temps passe, et plus il souffrira.  
  
- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça…  
  
- Je t'en prie…  
  
Harry laissa un son étrange se dégager de la gorge, comme une plainte et prit à contrecœur l'arme blanche. Il regarda Ron qui acquiesça.  
  
Harry se décala et leva l'épée au-dessus de son ami ; tout à coup, il l'enfonça dans le cœur du rouquin qui eut un spasme. La tête de Ron glissa sur le côté et murmura un « merci » avant de rendre un dernier soupir.  
  
Le Survivant n'avait pas lâché son arme, s'affalant à moitié sur le cadavre de son meilleur ami, sanglotant et hurlant sa douleur et sa tristesse.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà !  
  
C'est court, je sais mais bon, n'est-ce pas intense ? vois une canette … Euh…  
  
Je ne veux pas dire, mais euh… C'est le deuxième Weasley qu'il extermine le Harry, il lui arrive quoi ? oO (bon, pour Ginny, ce n'est pas trop sa faute, mais quand même)  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Seamus contre Zabini, infiltration et mouvement chez l'ennemi,  
  
début d'une conspiration, visite au Ministère et surtout, Harry va … chuchote xX  
  
NON ! Ce n'est pas bien, c'est mal ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, leur faire ça ? J'espère qu'il y aura revanche !!  
  
A ciao (pardon pour la faute, mishounette, 'le referais plus ) les gens !!! 


	5. Trahison

**Pairing **: None, pour le moment

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Rated **: NC-17 pour violence

Merci à ma bêta Enyo85 que j'aime et j'adore !!!

**Sommaire **: Ca se passe avant les vacances d'été de la cinquième année. Voldemort a assiégé Hogwarts avec ses Death-eaters. Pour passer le temps, le Lord Noir propose un divertissement sournois...

Réponse aux reviews :

Eleclya111 : Ben, comme je voulais que Ron crève, ben j'aie essayé de le rendre le plus intense possible. Perso, je pense que j'aurais pu mieux faire, m'enfin bon. Ouais, je n'ai pas envie que Snape crève... pour le moment ! Mouahahahahahahahahahah !!!

Nicolas : Merci pour ta review, je ne peux pas répondre maintenant à tes questions, mais bon, tu seras sûrement satisfait d'ici là !

Lee-NC-Kass : Alors, pour votre question, va-t-il y avoir un ou plusieurs slashs ? Eh bien, en tout cas, il y a un couple secondaire, mais sinon, oui, y'a du slash, mais c'est sous-entendus, sachant que le thème principal de cette fic est surtout la violence, la mort et la destruction. La romance a un peu rien a faire ici ;;;

Je me suis plus inspirée du manga que du film, c'est vrai Je ne dirai rien sur qui va mourir ou non, vous verrez par vous-mêmes ! :p

Tchuss !!

Apocalypse-Nox : Merci beaucoup !

Akashana : Tu sais que la phrase choc pour la présentation du film était « Avez-vous déjà tué votre meilleur ami ? » Eh bien, Harry oui. 0

Je sais que le chapitre précédent était court, mais bon, j'avais plus trop d'idées pour le conclure, mais je vais y remédier avec celui-là !

Ah, pour Blaise, je ne sais pas, on va voir. Selon mon humeur

Saael : Euh, ;;;;;; Je ne sais même pas comment répondre à tout ça... Merci en tout cas, je ne vois que ça ! s'incline

He mele no lilo : C'est violent mais ça défoule, à écrire

Circée : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'avais écrit la suite depuis quelques temps déjà mais.. On a le droit d'avoir des vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

Luna Black: Plus violent ? Euh, vais essayer alors, c'est vrai que le quatrième était gentillet...

Riel : T'inquiète, le sang, ça manque pas, et toi, n'oublie pas la suite de tes fics

**Chapitre V : Trahison**

Pansy était penchée sur le lavabo des toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. Une main tremblante sur son visage, nettoyant le sang qui coulait de son nez brisé.

« Ils vont me le payer... Cher, très cher... Oser me faire ça, à MOI ! »

La Slytherin se tint alors droite et inspira longuement. Elle secoua la tête énergiquement.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! s'écria-t-elle. Il faut que je me défoule...

Elle entendit alors un hoquet de surprise, non loin d'elle, dans une cabine. Prudemment, elle avança à pas feutrés vers les cabines, ouvrant avec le plus grand silence les pièces inoccupées.

A la dernière porte, Pansy prit une grande inspiration et donna un énorme coup de pied. La jeune fille cachée dans la cabine hurla, suppliant la Slytherin de l'épargner.

- Oh non, sourit Parkinson. J'ai besoin de me divertir, viens là !

Elle attrapa la Ravenclaw par les cheveux et la traîna tout le long des couloirs, cherchant la pièce adéquate.

« Où se trouve cette salle de torture déjà ? »

Seamus était caché dans un angle mort, de là où il se trouvait, il voyait ses camarades Gryffindors tout autour d'un cadavre mutilé.

« On dirait la petite Weasley... Hé hé hé... Ca en fera une de moins, c'est toujours ça ! »

Et là, il la vit. Ses cheveux étaient couverts de sang, ses mains couvraient sa bouche, horrifiée ; l'Irlandais courut vers Hermione et l'attrapa à la gorge. Surprise, elle poussa un cri.

- Tais-toi, rugit Seamus, resserrant son étreinte à la gorge de la jeune fille.

- Seamus ? fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu me fais mal...

- C'est le but, figure-toi. N'approchez pas, vous !

Les jumeaux Weasley reculèrent de quelques pas, Cho ne bougea pas ainsi que Gregory.

- Tu sais que je te cherchais depuis tout à l'heure, Hermione.

- ...

Hermione avait peur. Le ton de la voix de son camarade était différent, froid, distant, plein de mépris. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder pour savoir qu'il la dévisageait méchamment.

Seamus prit son arbalète en main et point la flèche en plein milieu du crâne de Hermione qui poussa un cri d'effroi.

- Ta gueule ! il la frappa au visage.

- Mais t'es malade, Seamus, cria Fred. Pose cette arbalète, tu vas la blesser !

- Mais c'est le but, Weasley... N'avance pas ou je te plante cette flèche dans le cœur !!!

George saisit son frère par le bras et l'obligea à lui obéir.

- C'est bien, bon garçon.

Hermione pleurait, elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Pas de façon aussi bête, elle regarda alors les jumeaux et comprit leur regard. Elle secoua légèrement la tête ; d'un geste soudain, elle mordit violemment la main de Seamus et se dégagea de la poigne du garçon.

- Sale garce !!

Seamus pointa son arme sur Hermione mais la manqua, il toucha Fred à l'épaule et reçut de plein fouet un coup de pied au visage, puis un coup au ventre. Le garçon retomba lourdement sur le sol, se cognant la tête contre le mur, un filet de sang coula de son visage ; il était inconscient.

- Il faut l'enfermer, dit Fred. Parce que si même Seamus a pu être atteint, alors il doit y en avoir encore pleins dans son cas.

George déchira sa cape en plusieurs morceaux et attacha Seamus avec les lambeaux de tissus.

- Là au moins, on est sûr qu'il ne bougera pas !

- Allons l'enfermer quelque part, le temps de retrouver Harry.

Ils commencèrent tous à quitter le couloir lorsque...

- Et où comptez-vous donc vous rendre, les jeunes ?

« Oh oh, on est pas dans la merde » pensa Fred.

Snape était parti depuis plusieurs minutes, mais Harry n'avait pas bougé de contre le muret. Le corps de Ron était recouvert par un linge que Draco avait trouvé dans une salle vide. Le Gryffindor avait la tête contre les genoux, sanglotant silencieusement.

- Potter, il faut qu'on parte, dit Malfoy. Je ne pense pas que l'on devrait rester ici encore plus longtemps.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Soupirant désespérément, Draco s'assit près de Harry et attendit. Le garçon ne se calmait pas, continuant de pleurer.

- Il faut le venger, Potter, que sa mort ne soit pas inutile.

Harry lui jeta un regard féroce, baigné de larmes.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?! rugit-il. Que je m'expose face à Voldemort ? Que je l'étripe avec mes mains ?!!! C'est ça que tu veux !

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Non, je veux que tu te lèves, et que tu relèves la tête. Ce n'est pas en chialant dans ton coin que Weasley reviendra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre, toi de toute façon ?! Tu n'as pas tué un de tes proches !

Le regard de Malfoy se fit lointain, et, à mi-voix dit :

- Oh si, Potter. Je comprends bien plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer...

Reprenant son calme et son souffle, Harry s'essuya les yeux et détourna les yeux du cadavre de son ami.

- Comment va-t-on faire, pour s'en sortir ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible...

- Si, on peut et on va réussir.

En prononçant ses mots, Malfoy avait délibérément frôlé sa main ; le brun baissa les yeux et la serra, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais une conversation civilisée avec toi, Malfoy, je crois que je lui aurais ri au nez.

Harry émit un petit rire.

- Tu peux te lever ou pas ? demanda Malfoy.

- Reposons-nous d'abord, ensuite on rejoindra les autres...

- OK. Repose-toi.

Draco jetait des regards furtifs autour d'eux, veillant à ce que rien d'opportun ne les dérange. Par précaution, il tenait son tomahawk dans la main gauche.

« Il faut vraiment que nous rejoignions les autres, ça craint de rester seul... même si j'en ai terriblement envie... »

Un des Death-eaters tomba au sol, inconscient. Du sang coulait de son crâne et la pierre s'était brisée au contact de sa tête. Respirant lourdement, Blaise jeta les débris sur les quatre autres hommes et saisit la manche de Hermione, criant aux autres de le suivre rapidement.

- Rattrapez-les !!!!!!!!

- Plus vite, cria Blaise à l'intention des rescapés. Ils nous rattrapent !

Le Slytherin ralentit l'allure et au moment où un des hommes masqués allait franchir la pièce, il ferma violemment la porte en bois sur le visage ; l'homme cria de douleur.

- Tire sur la corde !!!!!!! cria le brun à Fred qui s'exécuta. Cachez-vous sous les tables !!

La corde détachée, une multitude de choses s'enclenchèrent, créant des actions suivies et à la fin de la chaîne, des milliers de morceaux de verres tomba au sol, écorchant et aveuglant les assaillants.

- Mes yeux !!!!! cria l'un d'eux.

- Je vais tous vous tuer !!!!!!

- Filons d'ici !!!!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!

George venait de tomber au sol, il saignait abondamment. Seamus tenait une batte en fer, clouté, et avait visé la tête.

- Je vais te tuer, sale Weasley, répéta-t-il incessamment. Te tuer toi et cette sale garce de Granger...

- George, cria Fred en se précipitant vers son jumeau. Ordure !! Tu vas me le payer !!!

Mais au moment où il voulut saisir son cadet au cou, d'autres Death-eaters arrivèrent et jetèrent un sort au rouquin qui fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres contre le mur, il s'évanouit.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons votre attention, nous allons peut-être pouvoir parler, dit un homme.

- Parler ?! s'écria Blaise. Mais de qui vous fichez-vous ?! Vous n'êtes là que pour vous amuser, bande de monstres !!!!!

- Où est Potter ?

Silence.

- Si vous nous dites où il se trouve, peut-être aurez-vous la vie sauve, contrairement aux autres...

Cho trembla de la tête aux pieds, jetant des regards fuyants aux alentours. Lentement, elle s'avança et bégaya :

- Je... je sais où il se trouve.

Des larmes coulaient de ses joues, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de se taire mais elle reçut un violent coup sur le visage et se retrouva au sol.

- Parle, où est-il ?!

- Cho, ne dis rien, cria Hermione.

La jeune fille se roula en boule, se protégeant des coups de pieds que les hommes lui assenaient.

- ... Couloir Ouest, avec Malfoy.

- Bien, merci beaucoup. Avada Kedavra !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

Hermione tendit la main mais trop tard, Cho reçut le sort de mort et tomba raide morte. Les Deth-eaters se mirent à rire à gorges déployées et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les survivants.

- Allez à leur rencontre, je m'occupe d'eux.

Les hommes partirent, laissant les élèves et le chef seuls.

- A votre tour, maintenant.

- Non, je ne crois pas, souffla Hermione en se levant.

Elle stoppa d'un geste un sort qui lui était destinée, elle n'avait plus le regard fuyant et désespérée d'il y a quelques minutes, elle était déterminée.

- Baissez immédiatement cette baguette, menaça-t-elle.

- Sinon quoi ? Mudblood !

La tête du partisan de Voldemort cogna contre le mur, Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de poing direct, et ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle saisit sa baguette et jeta un tel sort que l'homme se tordit de douleur, des plaies béantes apparurent sur tout son corps qui se convulsait.

- Mione... souffla George. Arrête, ne fais pas ça...

La jeune fille n'entendit plus rien. Elle avait d'ailleurs jeté l'arme et attaquait l'adulte à l'aide de ses poings. Elle frappait, encore et encore, jusqu'à se que ses poings se recouvrent du sang de son agresseur et frappa encore, même après lui avoir brisé les côtes, le visage. L'homme ne respirait plus depuis un bon moment, mais personne n'osait s'approcher d'Hermione ; elle déchargeait toute sa colère et sa peine sur ce cadavre ensanglanté. Elle hurlait, pleurait puis s'arrêta, regardant ses mains tremblées et sa vue se brouiller.

- Granger, ça va ? demanda Goyle, incertain.

Blaise s'occupa de la blessure de Fred, jetant un œil inquiet vers la Préfète de Gryffindor qui ne réagit pas à son nom.

- Granger ?

- Je les veux morts, tous.

Elle se leva, récupéra la baguette, soigna les blessés et avança d'un pas rapide.

- Attends, Granger, n'y va pas tête baissée, c'est trop risqué, cria Zabini. Granger !!!!

Harry ne voyait rien lorsqu'il se réveilla, et son crâne, lui faisait mal. Il voulut se redresser lorsqu'il sentit des liens derrière son dos.

- Oh non, murmura-t-il.

- Oh, si.

Le garçon sursauta, cherchant d'où venait la voix. Où était-il ? Et Malfoy ? Etait-il également présent ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Potter, Malfoy est vivant, dit Voldemort en posant les lunettes de Harry sur son nez.

- Voldemort.

- Et oui, sourit-il.

- La journée est déjà passée ?

- Je m'ennuyais ici, seul. Alors j'ai demandé à Nagini de te ramener à moi, ce qu'il a fait, d'ailleurs.

Il lâcha un rire froid et hautain et pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de Harry.

- Crucio !

Il hurla, se convulsant et se débattant en vain. Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut et voulut intervenir mais fut dégager d'un sort par Tom qui ricanait.

- Souffre, Potter, souffre !!!!!!! Crucio, crucio, crucio !!!!!!

- ARRETEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco se jeta sur Voldemort qui laissa sa baguette s'échapper, mais au lieu de s'en approprier, Draco empêcha Voldemort de bouger en le mordant au bras, serrant sa mâchoire de toutes ses dents. L'homme serpent hurla de douleur, et frappa de toutes ses forces sur l'héritier Malfoy qui ne lâcha pas prise.

« Je tiendrais le coup !! » il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et vit qu'il respirait faiblement.

- Lâche-moi, sale mioche !!!!!

« Jamais !!!!! »

A ce moment même, à Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin se rongeait les sangs. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Dumbledore, alors que ce dernier donnait des signes de vie toutes les heures. Par précaution, le loup-garou avait prévenu Tonks et Mad-Eye et il les attendait patiemment depuis. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'entra en trombe Arthur, Molly, Nymphadora et Moody.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ! s'écria Arthur. Des Aurors vont nous rejoindre ! Direction Hogwarts !

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Remus. Que se passe-t-il ?

Weasley père tendit la lettre et Remus la saisit fébrilement.

« Danger de morts, nous sommes attaqués ! Ne peux pas écrire davantage, aidez-nous !!!!!!!!! »

Il y avait du sang sur le papier.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, dit Moody. Enfin, je l'espère pour l'élève qui a envoyé ça. Mais Dumbledore ne nous a pas contacté.

- Moi non plus.

- Il aurait beaucoup de mal de là où il est, dit une voix.

Toutes les baguettes se trouvèrent en un point, pointant un Lucius Malfoy épuisé.

- Que faites-vous ici, Malfoy ? dit Arthur. Et que ...

- Je suis venu vous prévenir, que vos enfants s'entretuent à Hogwarts, et à l'heure qu'il est, il ne doit plus rester grand monde, mis à part les Death-eaters. Ils voulaient un divertissement.

- Quoi ????!!!!!

- Mon dieu, mes enfants, sanglota Molly. Que...

- Un de vos enfants a été retrouvé pendu d'ailleurs.

Molly s'évanouit. Remus l'enjamba rapidement, prit sa baguette, des fioles de potions et son manteau et transplana sans attendre. Les autres firent de même.

Lucius sourit à lui-même et en fit autant.

« J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour toi, fils... »

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà !!!

C'est parti pour le dernier épisode de cette super saga !! Mouahahahahahahahahah... Oui bon d'accord, j'arrête --

Au dernier épisode les gens


	6. Notes

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente ! Deux ans, je crois ! Ouh là là, enfin bref, je viens de relire tous les chapitres de mes fics en cours (et ça en fait pas mal je trouve) et j'ai donc de nouvelles idées, notamment pour les Malfoy et Moi et Battle je le disais dans mon profil, je vais réécrire les 7 péchés mais plus tard, j'ai un projet de trois semaines à faire. Donc d'ici là, patientez, et ça viendra ! 

Sur ce ! A plus les gens !


End file.
